the end
by JoJo-sama
Summary: Depois da morte de kikyou e narak, o que aconteceria na vida de nossos heróis?[resumo podi u.u]


**Disclaimer:Inuyasha não me pertence...i.i**

**resumo:o que aconteceria se narak fosse destruido??resumo podi u.u**

**casal:InuYashaXKagome**

**Minha 1ª fic aqui no fanfiction...(não liguem para os erros de português XD)...**

**espero que gostem...**

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

Depois de Narak já ter sido destruido por Kikyou, Inuyasha e os outros já estavam mais aliviados.Porém Inuyasha ainda tinha uma mágoa por Kikyou ter se sacrificado pela jóia.

A jóia de 4 almas já estava completa, mas só faltava um fraguimento.Esse fraguimento era o de Kohaku, Sango ainda não tinha toda a sua coragem de tirar o fraguimento de seu irmão para que possa completar a jóia de 4 almas, então Inuyasha deixou que ela mesma o tire.

Estava chegando o ano novo, e todos decidiram tomar rumos diferentes.

Sango foi atrás de Kohaku, para passar um tempo com o irmão.Mirok e Shippou decidiram ficar cum a velhota Kaede, já Kagome chamou Inuyasha para ir à sua era passar o ano novo com ela...

-Ei Inuyasha?!Tudo bem se você não quizer ir!

-Ñ adianta Kagome.Eu sei que você está querendo que eu vá,então eu vou!- riu Kagome.

-Até logo Shippou, prometo que trarei presentes para todos!

-Adeus Kagome!!!

E lá se foi Kagome e Inuyasha para a era atual.Sem guerras, youkai's para matar, e nenhuma cria de Narak à solta.

Era tudo q Kagome queria, um bom tempo vivendo em paz, com o Inuyasha...depois q ela havia se apaixonada por ele só queria ter um tempo junto com seu amado,mas nunca pensou que isso seria possível.

Chegando no templo Higurashi, Kagome pediu uma ajuda pra a mãe, pra saber aonde Inuyasha iria dormir, já q está para ficar um bom tempo.

Já amanheceu, Kagome foi a 1ª a acordar e logo quando sentou na cama viu Inuyasha dormindo.Nem parecia aquele garoto teimoso e violento.Derrepente as orelhas de Inuyasha começaram a se mexer e o hanyou abriu os olhos.Kagome disfarçou que também havia acabado de acordar.

-Bom dia Inuyasha!E aí, dormiu bem?

-Hum...você não vai pra escola?

-Ñ já estou de férias.Graças a Deus,porquê?

- Que foi, não posso perguntar?!?

¬¬ "Como é q ele não poderia me responder sem deixar de ser chato!"

A sra. Higurashi (mãe da Kagome)chamou os 2 do quarto para tomarem café.Em quanto Inuyasha descia as escadas(virou educado ¬¬), Kagome trocou de roupa .

-Bom dia mamãe, bom dia vovô...hum...Cadê o Souta ?

-Seu irmão saiu sedo de casa pra ir jogar bola com os amigos - nessa hora Inuyasha se lembrou de quandu era pequeno qeria jogar bola com os humanos,mas era rejeitado e chamado de meio-youkai.

Os pensamentos de Inuyasha foram cortados por Kagome

- Inuyasha, você não quer ir a um festival que tem sempre aqui?

-Hum???Que festival?

-É uma festa de fim de ano!Você não sabe o q é?

-ESCUTA AQUI KAGOME, SE EU ESTOU TE PERGUNTANDU DE QUE O FESTIVAL É, NÃO ACHA QUE É BEM DIFERENTE DE EU TE PERGUNTAR O QUE É UM FESTIVAL!

"Aiii...ele não muda mesmo"

Enquanto Inuyasha estava ajudando o avô de Kagome a guardar algumas coisas, Kagome e sua mãe estavam a limpar a casa por completo.Mas tarde Kagome estava a tomar banho e pensando se um dia Inuyasha esqueceria Kikyou por completo.Mas e se Kagome nunca tivesse sido puxada pelo posso-come-ossos, Inuyasha ainda estaria lacrado na árvore sagrada?E kikyou como será que ela poderia ter revivido sem a alma de Kagome?E Shippou, Sango e Mirok.Se não os tivesse conhecido o que seria de sua vida então?Não teria problemas, batalhas pela frente, correr riscos e ter de ver Inuyasha abraçadu cum Kikyou.

Mas será q Kagome preferia uma vida normal?

Quando Kagome treminou o banho foi para seu quarto e lá encontrou um lindo kimono de festa.Todo bordado, com flores e um lacinho na cabeça.Kagome adorou e resolveu se festir para mostrar para a mãe como ficou.

Mas para sua surpresa ,Inuyasha estava lá e quando viu kagome descer as escadas quase se derreteu de tão linda q a menina estava!

Nunca havia imaginado Kagome tão linda assim, mesmo quando estava toda machucada, com sangue nas mãos ainda achava ela linda!

Mas para desfarçar como sempre...Virou a cara pra que Kagome não perguntasse nada.

- E ai mamãe, Inuyasha,como ficou?

-Que bom q gostou filha, sabia q iria gostar!

-Obrigada mãe!

Já estava na hora e Kagome estava se arrumando totalmente, estava linda.Inuyasha ficou com o kimono vermelho(sempre vermelho...).

Chegando lá Kagome se encontrou com suas amigas que se lembraram do "namorado rebelde" que Kagome tinha.Todas estavam de kimono, uma mais linda que a outra.

Kagome se lembrou de um lugar especial keria levar Inuyasha, e puxandu sua mão levou perto de um lago em uma ponte. Sua família já estava longe, e havia luzes lindas nakeli lugar da festa e o melhor de tudo é q só havia elis 2 + nd a p atrapalhar.

Ouvi alguns momentos meios q longos de silencio+ quandu Kagome iria dizer algo, Inuyasha tomou coragem e disse.

-Ka...Kagome...Eu keria te dar issu!

-Hum...a correntinha q eu havia te dado.Q bom q vc ñ jogou fora.

Kagome começou a colocar a corrente em Inuyasha, quandu percebeu q estava se aproximandu lentamente nu peito du hanyou, até q ela estava completamente nos braços do seu amado.Havia um bom tempo q Inuyasha ñ fazia + akilo q nem ficou corada e sim feliz q tbm o abraçou forte.

-Kagome, eu...eu kero q vc me perdoe por tdu q eu te fiz passar, por ter feito vc sofrer!

-Inu..Yasha – Kagome sem palavras começou a chorar e olhar para os olhos do hanyou.

-E...Eu...Te amo Kagome! – corou Kagome.

Kagome ficou tão assustada cum a rasão de Inuyasha q deixou q seus lábios se tocassem profundamente e os 2 vivessem akeli momentu sozinhus e felizes.

E só para melhorar já era ano novo e os fogus para ajudar nakeli momentu tão lindu!

**Fim.**

**E aí?Gostaram?Espero q sim...**

**kissus & sayonara**

**ps:FAÇAM UMA FICWRITER FELIZ, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
